The present embodiments relate to power constraints associated with a portable computing platform. More specifically, the embodiments relate to automatic configuration of one or more activate applications embedded in the computer platform to optimize allocation of power and associated power management.
Battery life is a significant limiting factor in portable electronic devices such as “smart” phones, tablets, and laptop computers. In an effort to increase the span of battery life, technology has evolved to solve the problem from two perspectives, including the battery and the associated device. From the perspective of the battery, battery life is being increased with developing battery technology whereby batteries are being fabricated with more energy storage capacity and less physical footprint. From the perspective of the associated device, electronic devices are being developed to facilitate or enhance energy conservation and optimizations to address efficiency. Nevertheless, battery life remains a bottleneck in the electronic device industry.
In order to remedy the problem of limited battery life, several solutions are available. One can bring a backup battery or extended battery pack, but this is inconvenient and cumbersome as it requires the user to bring extra hardware or increase the physical footprint of the electronic device. Another solution is to set the electronic device to a power saving mode. Power saving mode extends the battery life of the device, but applies the same lower power settings across all running applications. Moreover, power saving mode is typically used when a low battery alert is communicated to the user, by which time it is already substantially late to commence a more efficient allocation of power. Another solution is avoiding running applications and programs that consume the most energy, but this limits the user experience to only certain applications.